The Creation Of Taduki!
by AkariRedApple
Summary: One day Amu is wondering around looking for Ikuto when suddently she see's a door at the end of a shabby alleyway, she opens it to find the world of Fruits Basket! Then the creation of Taduki is born! Will Amu join forces with Tohru to defeat Taduki!
1. Meet Taduki

**Akari: Hey guys! My first chapter is going to be pretty short, sorry! And also sorry for all of them Yuki, or Tadase lovers, this story is either for Ikuto fans, and/or Kyo fans! I do not own Fruits Basket and Shugo Chara or any of its characters! **

**Any who hope you enjoy! =3 **

It was a normal day for Amu, she was wondering around the streets looking for Ikuto who had run off from her, as usual.

Amu's Pov

"Damn that Ikuto, where'd he run off to? Not my fault I didn't know he didn't wanna kiss me..."

As Amu was looking around she came to a dead end which was in a shabby looking alley way.

"Great dead end..."

"Wait... What's that door doing over there? I wonder what's in there."

Amu looked around just to check that there was no one watching her, and then she cautiously opened the door.

A beam of light surrounded Amu, it was blinding to her eyes, she closed her eyes and took another step forward.

Amu opened her eyes and to her surprise, she found herself in the town of Fruits Basket.

"Oh my gosh..." I gasped.

Amu couldn't believe her eyes he was actually in the town of Fruits Basket, Amu had watched and loved the anime but she couldn't believe she was actually in it.

"What should I do first?" I thought.

"I know! I'll find Tohru's house then we can talk about the things I've always wanted to ask her!"

So Amu confidently walked to Tohru's house, she had no idea where she was going but she knew this day way going to be a lot of fun.

As Amu was walking she spotted Tohru talking to Kyo with a worried look on her face, despite that Amu bolted over to them.

"Tohru Honda is it really you?!" Amu excitedly said.

"U-um yes, but who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Tohru said calmly.

"I'm Himawori Amu, but you can call me Amu!" Amu said with a smile.

"Hi Amu, U-um you haven't seen a weird looking boy around her have you? He has half purple hair, half blonde hair?" Tohru said looking worried.

"No... Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well... You might not believe me but yesterday a boy named Yuki, who I usually hang out with told me that he was planning to become an inventor... Well he created a machine which spliced him with... This other boy with blonde hair who wasn't from around here, and now they've become... A monster." Tohru said nervously.

"Now that I think of it... Tadase said he was going... Exploring or something yesterday.." Amu said.

"Wait... That's it! The blonde haired boy said his name was Tadase!" Tohru said.

"Oh... Where is he now?" Amu asked.

"I don't know, but before Yuki disappeared and creation his machine he said: "From tomorrow you shall call me Taduki okay?" Then he disappeared..." Tohru said.

"Hey guys... You'd better turn around..." Kyo shivered.

Both Amu and Tohru turned around, and to their surprise they saw... Taduki!

Taduki had half blonde, half purple hair and his face looked like a putrid zombie with a king's robe on. He was eating people in the Fruits Basket Town whole!

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yelled Tohru, Amu and Kyo as they quickly dashed to Tohru's house hoping that they would survive the invasion of Taduki!

**Akari: I know the last line was a bit corny, but I couldn't think of anything else to write! *Sweatdrop* so please review then I'll update with a longer and better chapter! Stay tuned ! =3**


	2. Attempt 1 Kill Taduki

**Akari: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, i caught this virus flu thing and had a week opff school, which meant I couldnt go to the library, it was so annoying! Here comes chapter 2 of: The Creation Of Taduki! Please read & review! I do not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its chararcters! (I wish! Can you imagine?!) =3**

Amu, Tohru and Kyo slammed and locked the front door of Tohru's house and any of the windows there could find that were open.

They closed all the curtains and hid under the table.

"W-what are we gonna do while Taduki is out there?" Tohru asked frightfully.

"I guess... All we can do is wait until he leaves..." Amu said.

"... Or we can go out there like heroes and kill him!" Shouted Kyo with flames in his eyes.

"No!" said Amu and Tohru.

"Aw.. It was just a thought..." Said Kyo sadly.

A Few Minutes Later...

"...So are we gonna do something or what?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"I guess we could peek out the window to see if he's still there..?" Tohru said hopefully.

"Okay..." Said Amu.

Amu cautiously peeked out the window to see no sign of Taduki out there.

"It's all clear! He must of gone!" Amu happily said.

"Oh good, let's go outside then and see where Shigure is, he said he'd be back by now..." Tohru replied.

So they walked outside seeing no sign of Taduki so they walked to the Sohma Family Main House to find Shigure.

"Shigure are you here?" Tohru called out but there was no reply...

Suddenly Akito appeared from the shadow behind the tall tree.

"Wait... Your Akito right?" Amu asked.

"Yes but who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Amu... So why did you pull poor Tohru's hair in episode 26?! You were so mean to her!" Amu yelled.

"...? What do you mean episode?! And how dare you yell at ME! Do you know who I AM?" Akito yelled.

"Now please stop yelling you two!" Tohru said politely.

Akito came up to Amu and was about to punch her when suddenly Taduki appeared from nowhere and ate Akito whole!

Chomp Chomp!

"AAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Amu, Tohru and Kyo as they ran down the deserted street.

They were running so fast that they didn't realise that they ran to a dead end.

But the dead end happened to be where the door was to Shugo Chara!

"Oh no we're trapped! It's a dead end!" Tohru yelped.

"Look! There's the door that Tadase guy came from!" Kyo said.

"That's also where I came from!" Amu said with a smile.

"Come on there's no time to chat let's go!" Kyo shouted.

They quickly ran through the door to Shugo Chara and made their way through the blinding light hoping Taduki wouldn't follow them…

Kyo and Tohru were amazed to see a whole new world way different to theirs.

"Well what do you think? Awesome right? This is my world!" Amu said proudly.

"Wow its awe-" Tohru was cut off from the noise of Taduki growling.

"GRAAAAaaaa!"

"Quick, lets run to my house" Amu commanded.

Kyo and Tohru quickly nodded as they ran and they followed Amu.

Amu's Pov

"As we ran we passed many adults doing whatever they do, wait… Why aren't there any kids or teens around? Wait what time is it? Luckily we're about to pass the clock tower…

What?! I didn't know it was 1:00pm! I'm supposed to be at school! Oh no Sensai is gonna kill me… What about Mama and Papa? Wait they're at work so that's okay…"

"Amu! Stop daydreaming and let us in your front door!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh sorry I have my key here somewhere…" Amu murmured as she looked through her bag.

…

"Ah, here it is sorry it took so long!" Amu said as she sweat dropped.

"Quick Amu I can see Taduki open the door!" Tohru said quickly.

Amu quickly opened the door and they ran in and locked the door behind them.

They all sighed with relief and walked upstairs to Amu's room.

"Wow nice room!" Kyo said impressed.

"What are these eggs?" Tohru asked.

"Oh… Those are my Guardian Chara's" Amu said.

"Guardian Chara's? Tohru and Kyo asked.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all popped out of their eggs and awoke from a nice afternoon nap.

"Here they are!" Amu said with a smile.

"Umm.. There's nothing there Amu…" Kyo said.

"Oh.. That's right you can't see them I forgot.. Never mind."Amu said sadly

Kyo was scanning Amu's room when suddenly he saw…

"Amu why am I on a DvD cover with Tohru and Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, don't you know? You're in an anime; everything you do is filmed, well… Not everything it stops after episode 26…"

?

All of a sudden they hear a big bang coming from the front door.

BANG!

BANG!

"Oh no it must be Taduki!" Tohru yelped.

"We can't hide forever Amu we have to kill him with… Karate!" Shouted Kyo with flames in his eyes.

"Kyo, I don't know karate.." Said Tohru.

"Me neither…" Amu said.

"Well… I'll do karate and you two…Umm… I dunno…" Kyo said.

"Well my Papa has a gun under his bed so I guess I could use that…" Amu said.

"Good! Tohru you can…. Um…You can…Just do whatever.." Kyo said.

"Okay… Let's go!" Said Tohru confidently.

They walked downstairs, and Amu got her Papa's gun when they passed his room, Tohru was still unsure what she was gonna do to try and kill Taduki.

Amu slowly opened her front door and sure enough Taduki was there waiting for them…

"GrrraAaaAaA!" Taduki growled as he lunged himself onto Amu.

"AAhhhh! Get off me you disgusting thing!" Amu screamed.

Taduki looked like he was about to rape her, when Kyo punched him off.

"Get off her you monster!" Kyo yelled.

While Kyo and Amu were trying to kill Taduki, Tohru was standing in the corner, still thinking of what to do.

Boom! Amu shot her gun at Taduki but it seemed to do nothing as Taduki just stood there in no pain.

It was a long 5 minutes while Kyo and Amu were shooting and karate chopping, Tohru was still thinking…

Finally Tohru ran up to Taduki at full speed and pushed him on the ground.

Kyo and Tohru sarcastically clapped.

Taduki got back up and growled "GRRRAAaaaA!"

Then shuffled off into the town, eating anything he could see in his path.

"Great… Now what?" Kyo asked.

"…I know I can use my Guradian Charas!" Amu realised.

"Your what?" Kyo and Tohru asked.

**Akari: …And that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I know I took a while to update… But I had A LOT of schoolwork and I'm writing it every lunchtime.**

**Also I just finished my half yearly exams, so yeah! Okay see you later and don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Ikuto: When am I gonna come into the fanfiction?! **

**Akari: OMG ITS IKUTO! *Screams***

**Ikuto: …You're a fangirl aren't you?**

**Akari: Hehehehehehe come to my closet Ikuutttoo…!**

**Ikuto: … **


	3. Ikuto's Revenge?

**Akari: Hello! I'm back from doing boring homework and here is Chapter 3 of The Creation Of Taduki! How will Amu, Tohru and Kyo defeat Taduki? And where is Ikuto? What about Akito he got eaten! (Well he totally deserved it!) Enjoy! Ikuto: Yeah when am I gonna come in huh? Akari: …Soon…*Drooling over Ikuto* Ikuto: … Oh by the way Akari does not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its characters… -_- **

"Wait here guys I'm gonna go upstairs and get my Guardian Chara's!" Amu called out as she ran up the stairs into her room.

"Remind me what 'Guardian Charas' are again? I have no clue…" Kyo asked.

"I don't know… Wait who's that guy over there? He's coming towards us…" Tohru whispered.

The blue haired teenage boy, who looked 17, walked over to Tohru and Kyo and said, "Hey, you guys wouldn't know a girl named Amu would you? She's short, pink hair…"

"Um, yes we know her she's just inside…" Tohru said quietly.

"Oh okay thanks" He said as he walked inside Amu's house up the stairs into her room.

"I wonder who he is" Tohru whispered

"Let's find out." Kyo said as he grabbed Tohru's hand and walked upstairs, which made Tohru blush a little.

Kyo and Tohru were around the corner of the hallway peeking inside Amu's room.

"Ikuto! Where were you? I was looking for you for ages!" Amu said cheerfully.

"I'm just here to tell you that Sensai called your parent's and told them that you must of wagged school, and by the sound of your parents they sounded pretty mad."

"…Oh, okay… Um, so do you wanna kiss me now?" Amu asked quietly.

"…No, I have other things to do now, see ya." Ikuto said with a smirk as we walked out of the house.

"Ikuto! You come back here right now!"Amu shouted running after Ikuto.

Kyo and Tohru quickly ran back to where they were standing and pretended that they didn't do anything.

"Hey guys, can you.. Um stay here while I… Do something in town?" Amu asked.

"Sure, you do whatever you need to."Tohru said with a smile.

Then Amu left murmuring to herself

"What shall we do while she's out?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Um.. We'll just wait in her room" Kyo replied as they walked upstairs.

Amu's Pov

"Damn that Ikuto… I gotta catch up to him and make him kiss me! Then maybe.. He'll finally ask me out! It has been 2 long years.. But he still hasn't asked me out yet… I'll change that!"

I searched and searched through town but there was no sign of Ikuto anywhere, "maybe he went back to school… I could go and check there but I have to be careful no one else spots me or I'll get in so much trouble!"

I walked to Seiyo Academy and peeked into the gate cautiously making sure no one saw me, "just great its lunchtime… Damn how am I going to find Ikuto now? If I go into school now I'll be caught for sure…"

"There he is! Why is he in a tree _outside _of school? Shouldn't he be _inside school?_

_End of Pov_

"Hey Ikuto! What are you doing in that tree?!" Amu shouted

"Shhhhh..! Be quiet Amu, I don't want anyone catching me here!" Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto then gracefully leaped out of the tree right in front of Amu. "What are you doing yelling like that? You could be caught and so could I." Ikuto whispered.

"I'm here for my kiss Ikuto don't play dumb!" Amu whispered doing her cool and spicy act.

"I said no, anyway I've gotta go." Ikuto whispered walking off. "Where are you going now?" Amu whispered pulling him back by his shirt. "If you want to find out then come with me" Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu slowly nodded suspiciously and followed him, walking to the back of the school. Ikuto picked Amu up and put her on his back, Amu was struggling to get off but Ikuto was way too strong for her so she just gave up and sat there.

Ikuto jumped all the way to the top of the school gate then jumped inside the school grounds. When they landed Ikuto put the startled Amu back on her feet and grabbed her hand and ran towards the corridors. They ran up some stairs and Amu blushed when she saw two girls laughing evilly and looking at her, it was a big blur but she could make out their faces and noticed that they must have been new to the school because she hadn't seen them before.

They finally reached the top of A block, Amu hadn't been this high in A block before and didn't even know that these rooms existed. Ikuto led Amu to a small room, the door was already open and Ikuto shut the door behind them. Before Amu knew it all she could see was darkness.

"…How long has it been now?" Kyo asked impatiently. "15 minutes I think.." Tohru replied. Kyo and Tohru were sitting awkwardly on Amu's bed when suddenly they heard someone coming inside the house, Kyo peeped around the corner and was shocked to see Amu's Mama and Papa.

"Crap, what do we do now?" Kyo whispered. "We'd better hide for now" Tohru whispered back. They searched the room for a place to hide but found nothing. "Quick hide under the bed!" Kyo whispered as they both quickly hid under the bed. Kyo and Tohru blushed as they looked at each other. "Hey is someone in here?" Papa called out. Kyo and Tohru were as silent as a mouse and held their breath. "Hmmm.. I swear I heard someone in here" Papa said as he searched the room, in the cupboard, on the balcony. Then Papa left the room. "We'd better wait here until he's far in another room" Kyo whispered. They ended up waiting under the bed for 5 minutes until the heat from under there made them fall asleep…

Amu's Pov

"Where am I?!" I called out but there was no reply, I was getting scared because I was surrounded in darkness and couldn't move either. I then heard the sound of a very familiar noisy class. "Hmmm? What was that sound?"  
"Oh no, I know that voice, its Sensai!" Suddenly I heard the sound of a chair move and the darkness faded. I saw Sensai looking over me, oh no I'm under his desk!

"Hinamori Amu! What are you doing under my desk?!" Sensai yelled at me very loudly. "U-umm… I was kidnapped by…" I didn't want to tell on Ikuto… Then he would never ask me out… "B-by…" I stuttered "By who?" Sensai asked loudly. "U-um.. I don't know he had a.. a ma-ask on." I muttered. Damn I hate stuttering it sounds like I'm lying…

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get out of under my desk!" Sensai yelled with a _very _angry look on his face. "O-okay…" I shamefully got up and out of the class. I was interrupted by Sensai as I was walking out, "Hinamori where are you going? You're in my class! You can't just walk out!" He yelled. "U-um.. wait a sec… I gotta go!" I said as I ran as fast as I could out of that classroom when I heard, "Hinamori Amu! Come back here now!" I didn't dare look back, I just kept on running, I have to find Ikuto! He's gonna pay for the shame he put me through! But I won't yell at him or he might not kiss me and ask me out…

**Akari: Haha! Poor Amu, what will happen to her?! What about Ikuto, will he pay? What about Kyo and Tohru, will Papa kill them? X) All answers will be revealed in the next chapter so Read & Review please!**

**Ikuto: Why do people **_**always **_**make me the bad one?!**

**Akari: … Because you're so awesome and beautiful and perfect and…. *Drools***

**Ikuto: Sigh… **


	4. Ikuto Got Bitten!

**Akari: Chapter 4! This is where it gets exciting, I think…**

**Ikuto: What do you mean **_**you think? **_

**Akari: Well… I haven't really planned it out yet I'm just writing as I go along! =3**

**Ikuto: … Akari doesn't own Fruits Basket or Shugo Chara or any of its characters.. **

**Akari: What's wrong Ikuto-koi?**

**Ikuto: What? Don't call me Ikuto-koi!**

**Akari: Mwhaha.. Just you wait Ikuto.. *Smiles evilly***

**Ikuto: … What do you mean?!**

**Akari: … Enjoy Chapter 4! =3**

Amu was running as fast as she could out of school to find Ikuto, "Damn that Ikuto, just you wait! I'll show you how determined I can be!" Amu thought. Amu was careful that she didn't bump into any teachers or she was done for, so she ran back to the spot where Ikuto was originally, the tree outside school. Amu saw Ikuto high in the tree _with someone… _

Amu's Pov

… Oh my gosh what is Ikuto _doing with someone?! _ I was in so much anger but I didn't yell at him, not yet anyway… "Ikuto come down here I want to tell you something!" I called out. But Ikuto didn't move from his position, it looked like he was.. It was hard to tell what he was doing up there because a branch of leafs covered most of his body. "Ikuto!" I called out a little louder but he still didn't move. I decided after quite some time to climb up the tree to see what the heck he was doing, it was surprisingly hard to climb the tree because I kept on slipping, damn… I managed to get grip on a small but thick branch sticking out of the tree and pushed my way up the tree. That's when I saw Ikuto his eyes were closed for some weird reason, he was sleeping?! "Ikuto!" I again repeated but he didn't wake up, I then noticed he was hugging someone.. It was a dummy of a person? What the heck! I then climbed up to where he was and shook him and called, "Ikuto wake up!" Damn no luck… Suddenly he grabbed me and started hugging me and murmured, "Amu… Help.. Taduki….. He's.. he's…." I noticed he was sweating because he was hugging me so close to him.. I felt like kissing him, but he has to be awake for that then he can ask me out! Oh.. My gosh… I noticed he had a huge bite mark in his side and freaked out, "Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake up now!" I shouted with desperation. Crap what should I do?! I'm not strong enough to lift him by myself, but I can't run for help either….. I have no choice I have to at least try to lift him up and take him to the hospital, he's going to be my future boyfriend after all..

I got up out of Ikuto's grip and tried to lift him up; surprisingly he was pretty light, like a cat! Haha a cat.. I jumped out of an open space in the tree being extra careful that I didn't slip or anything, Ahhhhhh! Damn I slipped.. It's all over.. I then blacked out, on top of Ikuto of course, damn why am I so clumsy…?

I woke up for what seemed like forever to being still where I landed, why didn't anyone see us? The tree is right outside the front of the school, I looked down to where Ikuto's bite mark was.. Yep it was still there, I lifted Ikuto and ran back to my house for some reason, I don't really know why it just felt like I left something or someone behind… People gave me weird looks as I ran, I couldn't care less, Ikuto is everything to me and if I can't get him healed then we'll never be able to go out… I got to my house and noticed that Mama and Papa's car was there, crap… What now? I guess I'll have to sneak around the back and onto my balcony. It was hard because all of the curtains were open, just great what luck, I managed to get there but realised that it was much higher than I originally thought, how does Ikuto jump up here? Without thinking I chucked Ikuto into the balcony, bad idea.. Mama came into my room to see what the noise was, and I hid under the balcony and crouched while I listened.

"Oh my gosh! What is this boy doing here unconscious?! Papa come here quick!" Mama called with a scared tone in her voice. Papa came running into the room and said, "Oh no, we need to get him to a hospital and quick!" They then left the house speeding in their car. Once again I said in my head, why am I so clumsy? I got my spare key out of my pocket, how did this get in here again? Whatever it doesn't matter. I ran to the front door and went upstairs, I didn't know what to do so I just sat on my bed, what should I do now? I guess I just wait until Mama and Papa get back I guess… Suddenly I heard someone come from under the bed, It was Kyo and Tohru, crap I forgot completely about them, "I'm so sorry guys I forgot about you!" I apologised. "That's.. Okay, anyway what was Ikuto doing unconscious on your floor?"Tohru asked. "How do you know his name?" I asked. "Uhhh.. Never mind.. By the way what happened to Taduki where'd he go?!" Kyo asked quickly.

"Ummm… I don't know should we go look for him now?" I asked. "Okay quick come on!" Kyo said quickly as we ran out of the house towards the middle of town not really sure where to go. We then saw Taduki eating people, he was on a rampage! "What should we do? We don't have that gun from before…" Tohru said sadly. "Oh well, we'll just have to do karate now wont we? We have no other choice come on!" Kyo said with flames in his eyes. We all ran towards Taduki at full speed wondering what would happen next!

**Akari: How did you like that people?!**

**Ikuto: …Im dead aren't I?**

**Akari: Of course not! You're the best charater! =3**

**Ikuto: Then why would you let me get hurt huh? Is this part of your revenge?!**

**Akari: … No! Just wait your too impatient! **

**Ikuto: … Read & review… If you dare…**

**Akari: Don't say that you baka!**

**Ikuto: I thought I was your favourite charater? So don't call ME a baka!**

**Akari: I'm sorry!** **Please review and Ikuto won't die!**

**Ikuto: … Im right here you know…**

**Akari: …**


	5. Hatori's Plan

**Akari: Chapter 5! Finally! I have no idea what im going to write! Ahhh! Please review and tell me! I have run out of ideas! I'll manage I guess….. **

**Ikuto: You're that desperate for ideas that you stoop so low as to ask for reviewers help?**

**Akari Don't ruin my good mood Ikuto! I do not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its characters!**

**Ikuto: Read & Review if you dare! ;)**

Amu's Pov

We karate chopped, punched and Tohru poked faces at Taduki, no offence Tohru but you suck at trying to defeat someone, imagine her defending herself in a serious situation.. Haha… "Why won't Taduki die seriously?!" I sighed as Taduki growled at my statement but seemed to be in no pain from our attacks and just stood there like a bum. "This is hard.." Kyo said sweat dropping. "We can't do this for much longer or we'll get too tired, what can we do that _actually _does something?" I said. Suddenly a shadow appeared above me and I saw… Ikuto! He was in his cat form with that smexy outfit… Yeah that's my Ikuto … I felt myself blush. Then I noticed that his bite mark from Taduki was gone… Ikuto released his long claws and swiped Taduki in the face, it seemed to not affect Taduki at all, then Ikuto made a cute frustrated face and jumped on his head and doing a backflip in mid-air, then Taduki _finally _reacted by falling over face first on the ground. We could hear a faint growl coming from Taduki, then the weirdest thing happened to Taduki, it was so disgusting I felt like throwing up, it seemed like he was.. Eating himself… And then spewing himself over and over. I couldn't watch any longer but it seemed like something was going to happen so I just stood there with my mouth hanging open while everyone was in total silence. Then Taduki split into two, one Tadase, one Yuki they were separated once again. "Uhhh.. What happened to my head it feels like it's going to explode.." Tadase moaned. "Who are you?" Yuki asked turning to Tadase. "I-im Tadase your Yuki right?" "Yeah.. How do you know me and where are we?" It seemed like Yuki had lost his memory and Tadase.. I don't know…

"Y-yuki we need to go your lab straight away!" Tadase said quickly grabbing Yuki by the arm and walking towards the Fruits Basket door. We could see them clearly as they walked down the shabby alleyway as Tadase opened the door but failed. It was looked like it was sealed. Tadase struggled to open the door but then he sighed and murmured under his breath, "Sorry Yuki" Surprisingly he picked up Yuki by the waist I couldn't believe that Tadase was that strong as to pick up Yuki like that, he couldn't even pick me up when we were going out, I will never choose that path to Tadase like that again… Then he threw Yuki into the door smashing the door to pieces while Yuki groaned in pain, the door was no longer there but there was some sort of tape, like the one that the police use saying 'Do Not Cross' Tadase looked like he was going to explode in rage, we all just stood there watching from a reasonably safe distance.

Ikuto's Pov

Crap Tadase looks like he's going to rage at any moment, better stay close to Amu even if I appear like I hate her… It's not like that though… I really like her but… I gotta stop thinking about it…. Tadase grabbed Yuki by the hand and ran off with a tear in his eye, haha that's what the doosh bag gets for being so stupid, I felt myself smirk which quickly turned into a laugh, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed like a naïve little boy, I just couldn't help it.. The brown haired girl, the orange haired boy and Amu all stared at me with a look on their faces like they were going to laugh but they didn't, I felt like saying that they were too serious but I didn't.

Amu's Pov 

"Okay guys im going to go and see what their up to, Tohru and Kyo you guys stay with Ikuto until I get back, we have to sort this out!" I said while running off towards where they left. Okay.. They went towards the school, there they are, and I'll keep out of their sight and see what happens. Tadase and Yuki when into Seiyo Academy, towards the research lab. What is Tadase up to?! I have a feeling that he's got something up his sleeve, just by the look on his face… I hid behind a tree which was close to the research lab and kept on watching their every move..

Tadase's Pov 

Why do I have to do all of this Yuki?! Why can't you remember the fun times we had together? I looked at Yuki and he had the most beautiful face, I'll never forget when we were spliced together… The touch of his body, his hair….. I opened the door to the research lab and there he was.. My master Hatori.. "Hello sir" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me, "Hello Tadase I hope your well… How come you two are separated how did this happen?" Hatori asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know… When I was Taduki, I was following your plan but Tsukiyomi Ikuto split us apart by using his claws…" I said. "Oh really? Ikuto did this? I've heard about him from Akito.. How is Akito doing anyway Yuki?" Hatori asked. "…Oh um well… When we were Taduki we sort of… Ate him…" "What?! I told you not to do anything reckless! Do you remember our plan?!" Hatori yelled. "..Um no sir, I lost my memory somehow.. When we were separated I lost my memory, well… Part of my memory anyway…" Yuki said quietly. "Hm.. I guess there's nothing I can do about that now, but here is what my plan is, listen closely…"

Amu's Pov

Oh my gosh…. Hatori? What's he doing here? And what is his plan?! Better keep my ears open…

Normal Pov 

"I wanted to splice you two because I figured that if I did… The result in power would be massive, so when you are Taduki you can destroy the world of Shugo Chara because Tsukiyomi Ikuto and some people there have Guardian Chara's, Guardian Chara's are creatures that give their owners incredible powers, so if we can destroy their world then we won't have any problems destroying any other worlds so we will be the main world that people watch…" "Oh okay I get it now…" Yuki said quietly. "When will we start this plan?" "In a few minutes, as soon as we splice you two together again , but this time this splicing machine is much more powerful so that you absolutely cannot unsplice you two ever!" Hatori said evilly. Hatori led Tadase and Yuki to the splicing machine which was behind him, and they both stepped in closing the door behind them. " 5..4…3…2..1.." Hatori then flipped the switch and beams of light came from the machine, which made whooshing noices. "The creation of Taduki is born once again! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Hatori laughed.

Amu was still behind the tree and still watching into the wide open door with her mouth wide open, still asking herself, "What should I do?!"

"Beware the world of Shugo Chara! Taduki is born better than ever!" Hartori yelled very loudly which made Amu very shocked and scared. Taduki stepped out of the big machine which was flashing different colours. He still looked the same as before, one word disgusting!

**Akari: Bahahahahahahaha! X)**

**Ikuto: What are you laughing about?! Shugo Chara world is about to be destroyed! **

**Akari: Hahaha... It's just...I can imagine Hatori laughing ... x)**

**Ikuto: Whats so funny about that?!**

**Akari: Never mind...I just read this fanfic... About Fruits Basket... x)**

**Ikuto: I'm guessing the fanfic was... wrong? **

**Akari: ... 0/0 Don't judge me, Kero recommended it...**

**Ikuto: ... Read and Review if you dare... *Face palms Akari* **


	6. A Not So Lucky Flashback

**Akari: Hi people! It's been 2 weeks or 3 weeks since I posted chapter 5.. Heh heh sorry about that, I had school holidays which meant I couldn't write any at the school library.. :( I hope you like it ;3**

**Ikuto: Your so lazy.. **

**Akari: I AM Not! Don't get me angry.. *twitch twitch***

**Ikuto: ... Akari doesn't own Fruits Basket or Shugo Chara.. Thank goodness..**

**Akari: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

"Ok.. Taduki.. You know the plan.. Now GO!" Hatori whispered just loud enough for Amu and Taduki to hear. "GrrrAaAa!" Taduki growled and then walked out the open door.

Amu's Pov

Oh no oh no... He saw me.. Taduki spotted me and then walked over with a thump in his step, "Eeeep!" Was all I managed to say as I ran in the opposite direction, which totally ruined my 'Cool and Spicy' act. As I ran I looked behind and saw Taduki running incredibly fast and was catching up. Damn I wish Ikuto was here.. He could probably save me from this beast.. Wait where am I running to anyway? I looked around to see that I was running in the direction the my school, and decided to run into there and hide somewhere, which was not in my 'cool and spicy' act.. But there was no one around so it didn't matter that much... I ran towards the Guardian Palace or whatever it was called and quickly ran inside. Wow.. It's much bigger than I remember.. Could it of grown when I was away for a week? I actually started wagging school so I could find Ikuto and try and make him kiss me.. But things didn't really work out...

Flashback

*In class* "...This is so boring.." Amu sighed as she stared out the window. "What's wrong Amu-chan? You usually love Maths!" Rima whispered to Amu. "Yeah.. But I'd much rather be with Ikuto..." "...Why don't you try wagging then?" Rima suggested with hopeful eyes. "Wagging huh?" Amu whispered with a 'cool and spicy' tone. "Yeah..I could try that.. haha then Ikuto would have no other choice but to kiss me." Amu thought smirking. "Hinamori Amu what did I just say?!" Yelled the Sensai with an angry look on his face as everyone in the class stared at Amu. "..U-uh.. You said how... Umm.. Sorry sir but I was just daydreaming.." "Daydreaming?! Wait outside Amu!" "Y-yes sir" "Why does this always happen?" Amu thought walking outside as some people smirked at her. "Wait a sec.. Maybe I could try wagging school now? Yeah that sounds like a good idea.." Amu thought with a smirk as she tiptoed down the hall making sure no one saw her. She kept on walking when suddenly she heard her classroom door open and a very angry voice, "Hinamori Amu get back here this instant!" Amu had no other choice but to obey his commands and come back to him.. She thought how she could of run away from him.. But then she'd get into even more trouble. "Amu, you've just gotten yourself a lunch detention for daydreaming and trying to wag!" Sensai yelled with his temper rising.

Amu shamefully went back into class with her head down as she heard other kids trying to hold in their laughter. You could say that Amu.. Sort of lost her temper and yelled "That's it! I'm sick of this class!" Then she opened the window and jumped out. Everyone in the class got up from their seats and watched as Amu ran off, gasping, including Rima, and Yaya. "Heh heh.. Luckily I got Ikuto to teach me how to jump from tall buildings, it sure came in handy" Amu thought. Luckily for her the school gates where open and she ran as fast as she could out of the school never looking back, even though she heard a lot of yelling coming from behind her she decided It would only make things worse if she looked back now.

It took Amu 2 hours of continued looking for Ikuto around town and his house but she found no trace of his scent or anything at all. "Great.. I'm probably in a lot of trouble at school and now I can't even find Ikuto!" Amu thought getting a bit angry. Amu then sat under Ikutos favourite tree which he always climbs to get out of fangirls from eating him or something, from the looks of it could of been 100 metres high," I have no idea how he could climb it, it's so massive" Amu thought as she looked up to see the endless tree which could of gone to the clouds maybe. Amu sighed and remembered how hungry she was so she got up and picked a red apple from a tree which was a few metres away from her. "Hm.. I wonder if its poisonous.. Oh well if I die from eating it I'm sure Ikuto will save me" Amu thought taking a big bite out of the red apple. Amu smiled and thought how delicious it was as she walked back to the tree and sat down. "Sigh..Where could you be Ikuto-koi? I guess I can't say 'Koi' because we're not dating yet.. But I'm sure we will someday..." Amu finished eating her apple and threw the core in the bushes and 'accidently' fell asleep with Ikuto on her mind.

Amu heard a faint yelling as she slept; it sounded a lot like Sensai but then I realised that he could be in front of me sleeping, so I instantly opened my eyes, and unfortunately he was... "Amu your finally awake, come with me to school NOW!" Sensai yelled helping me up. "U-uh.. Sorry Sensai.. But..Goodbye!" Amu called out with her 'cool and spicy tone' running towards her house, she heard Sensai yelling from behind her but didn't look back.

She passed the clock in town on her way to her house and luckily it was 3pm, the end of school for the afternoon so she kept on running home. When she got back to her house, she looked behind her and saw that Sensai wasn't chasing her, which was lucky for her, so she went into the house like nothing had happened and had her 'cool and spicy' act on. "Hi Amu! How was school today?" Mama asked, sitting on the couch. "It was great! U-um if you don't mind could I have a nap before dinner?" "Sure honey I'll wake you up later" Mama called as Amu walked upstairs to her room. "Whew that was close!" Amu thought as she crashed on her bed. "Hmmm.. I wonder where Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia have been today? They're not in their eggs.." Amu thought "They should be fine anyway..."

End of Flashback

Amu hid behind the now knocked over table and hoped Taduki didn't see her. He rampaged through the palace and ripped everything in there up. "GrrrAaAa!" He growled searching for Amu, destroying everything in the process. Taduki then spotted a piece of pink hair from behind the knocked over table and stomped over to it growling. "Eeeeeep!" Amu yelled as Taduki lifted her up by the head. "Get away from her you freak!" Yelled a familiar voice. "R-rima..!" Amu barely managed to croak. Then Rima chara changed into a clown and ran up to Taduki.

**Akari: How was chapter 6? Was it to your liking?**

**Ikuto: ...Why was the whole chapter about Amu's flashback?**

**Akari: ...I accidently made the flashback a bit too long... Heh heh..**

**Ikuto: *Facepalm***

**Akari: Ow! That hurt.. :( **

**Ikuto: R&R...**


	7. Wondering the Forest

**Akari: Heeeello! Ahh I missed writing fanfiction so much! My school library was closed for AGES! (I think 2 weeks..) but I'm back now! Yay!**

**Ikuto: *snore***

**Akari: …Ikuto? Awhh he's asleep…This is usually the bit where he's like: Akari does not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its characters.. Well I hope he wakes up soon and review! ;3**

**Ikuto: *Snore***

Amu's Pov

/ Oh thank goodness it's Rima! Yay I'm saved, otherwise I would have been doomed.. I was still being held up by the head by Taduki but he didn't let go of his grip and just stared at Rima who was still running at us with no expression on his face, it felt like forever before she got here, but when she did she said, "Hyaa!" A bit like a song I've heard somewhere before… and punched him directly in the face, I don't really get why she had to chara change if she was just punching him. Finally I was released from his strangely tight grip and ran the heck out of there. Sorry Rima.. I said to myself not looking back.

I ran straight towards where I left Ikuto, Tohru and Kyo, getting strange looks from everyone I looked at, I didn't really care, I just wanted to get to Ikuto so nothing like that could ever happen again, so I would be safe. "Ikuuuuttooo-koi! I yelled at the top of my lungs heading towards them and receiving strange looks from Tohru and Kyo. Ikuto just stood there with a smirk on his face. \\

Ikuto's Pov

/ Why exactly am I smirking..? I feel really sad but…I'm not going to show it to Amu.. She just doesn't get how I felt for the past 2 years… \\

Normal Pov

Amu ran straight for Ikuto shouting "Ikuutttooo-koi!" over and over and planned to do a dramatic jump and he could catch her bridal style, she had sparkly eyes just thinking how it would work. "Kyaa!" Amu thought as she jumped high in the air towards Ikuto who to her surprise didn't catch her and let her fall to the ground grazing her butt. "Owwwww.." Amu moaned rubbing her butt and standing up. To Amu's surprise Ikuto had a slight frown on his face and walked off with a "I'm a sad neko look" which Amu has seen a lot ever since he came back from England for his work. Amu stood there very confused as to what Ikuto just did so he ran after him yelling, "Waittt!" but lost sight of him as he walked into a forest. "I feel really bad now.. What could I have done to make him so sad? Hmm… Let me think back….

Flashback

Ikuto had just come back from his job as a musician; he was the lead violinist playing in a band with Kukai, Kairi, and Utau. Utau was of course the lead singer, Ikuto the lead violinist, Kukai the drummer and Kairi the keyboard player. They called themselves "Shingetsu" which is Japanese for new moon. Anyway.. He came back to Amu's balcony after a long day of practice, and had some bad news he wasn't looking forward to tell Amu. *Tap tap* "Hm? Wha-"Amu was cut off by Ikuto opening the glass door. "Damn.. I thought I locked that I wonder how he figured out how to unlock it..." Amu thought with a frown. "H-hey Ikuto-koi.."Amu said trying to sound not disappointed at him coming into her room so late at night. "Amu-koi…I have to tell you something important but.. You can't be disappointed.. Ok?" Amu hesitated but then replied, "Yeah.. What is it?" she sat on her bed with a worried look on her face. "I just found out that I have to go to England for… 2 years for our band to become famous…I'm really sorry but.. I asked my boss if you could come but he just said that it wouldn't be a good idea.. For the media." Ikuto said looking depressed. "O-oh.. okay.. that's fine… I mean.. if it's good for the band and everything…" Amu said quietly trying not to sound sad.

"And..I'm going…tomorrow.." "W-what?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Amu yelled regretting that she yelled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..I guess I just forgot…" He said quietly. "Didn't you think about how I would feel?!" Amu said raising her voice. *Ring ring* Ikutos phone rang and he picked it up. "H-hello? ...Yes I can go to the airport now..See you then.." Ikuto hung up the phone turning around to leave. "Wait where are you going?!" Amu called out after him. "I need to go to the airport now.." "What about me? What will I do while you're gone?" Amu asked lowering her voice. "Just wait for me…" And with that Ikuto jumped off her balcony with grace and disappeared into the night.

Ikutos Pov

/ I'm sorry Amu-koi… I promise ill look after you when I come back….Sorry… I repeated this over and over in my mind hoping she would get the message. Hoping she wouldn't go out with someone like Tadase while I'm gone.. \\

The 2 years that Ikuto was gone felt like forever..Amu was going out with Tadase for about 2 months but it didn't last very long.. They just weren't like each other.. And Amu really regretted yelling at Ikuto.. And going out with Tadase without phoning him. Ever since she broke up with Tadase she said to herself that she wasn't going to yell at him..Ever again.

End of flashback

Amu's Pov

/ Oh.. I think I get it now.. He must of felt guilty that he left so suddenly…Maybe that's why he's been so sad and distant ever since he came back, I haven't really talked about it asking him about it anyway.. I saw no sign of Ikuto while wondering aimlessly through the thick forest; it went so dark that I couldn't see him. I promise Ikuto-koi…That I'll make it up to you somehow…Then I'll ask what happened those 2 years in England.

I wondered around the dark forest for what seemed forever, the forest seemed to go on forever, but I'm not giving up just yet.. I saw what looked like a shadow of a house with smoke coming out of the chimney, I ignored all of the warnings Mama always told me to never go into a strangers house…But it was getting dark, and I'm pretty sure I was lost, so I headed there. When I came closer to the house it seemed much bigger than I saw a few metres ago, it was all black and creepy looking, but it had the shape of a grandma's house so I just assumed it was safe. *Knock knock* I heard a bit of shuffling of footsteps and then…I was surprised to see none other than Shigure from Fruits Basket. I smelt a fragrance of fresh pie and I didn't hesitate to say, "Mmmm.. That smells good Shigure!" Shigure looked at me with a confused look and then said, "And who might you be?" He said this with a pervert face but I just ignored it, "I'm Amu, you're from Fruits Basket aren't you?" I asked him knowing what he would reply. "Hm? What's that?" "Oh nothing… I just happen to know Tohru that's all, anyway have you seen a guy with blue hair anywhere around here?" I asked. "Oh yes I have, he went that way" Shigure said as he pointed to the left of the house. "Thank you!" I bowed and turned around and started to walk off. "Left huh?" I thought as I turned left which led me into the forest.

I wondered around still going directly left just as Shigure had told me to, but it seemed like I was getting nowhere, it was as dark as ever, to basically I was just walking in the dark with my arms stretched in front of me just in case I banged into a tree. By this point I was getting really sleepy that I couldn't open my eyes so I stupidly decided to sleep by the foot of a tree…

**Akari: And that's all for chapter 7! Eventually I will make these chapters much longer…But I just can't be bothered writing so much** **D;**

**Ikuto: *Snore***

**Akari: …Oh he's still asleep? Well…Review please!**

**Akari: *Silence* …..Heh heh.. I guess I'll just play my 3ds until he wakes up… It's too quiet! Ja ne!**


	8. Lost Amu

**Akari: I'm dying…. Ahhhh!**

**Ikuto: *Snore***

**Akari: Seriously…You're still asleep Ikuto? *sigh* Well I guess I'd better just tell all you readers my problems… I cannot think of any ideas as to this story! Ahhhhh! I'm clueless about what to writeeeeeee! Help me minna! D;**

**Ikuto: *Snoreee***

**Akari: *sigh* Well… I don't own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its characters as you might know by now…. Ahhh! Mid-life fanfic crisis! …..Well enjoy chapter 8! *-***

Amu's Pov

/ I slowly opened my eyes after I fell asleep and…. AHHHHHHH! I screamed so loud that it echoed through the forest, it sounded like I got murdered or something… There were about 50 beetles all over my body and I shivered then shook them off. There's nothing else I hate more… Bugs! Ew! And maybe Tadase too.. I thought looking around the now sunny forest. It didn't look so scary now that it was morning and I felt much more safer than last night, if only Ikuto was here.. As soon as I thought about Ikuto I decided to set out again and continue walking. Hmmm.. I think Shigure said to go this way? I was confused and forgot which way was left, but I chose the left of where I slept. I walked straight forwards and hoped that this was the way that Ikuto went, I thought about him some more, his scent, his face….Ahhhh…I shivered with pleasure at the thought of him, I had sparkly eyes and I was glad no one was around to see me like this, it would totally ruin my cool and spicy act I had always put on around everyone around me. I never used to be like this, always trying to be all cool, I don't know what happened, I think I started doing that ever since primary school, ever since I met _him…\\_

Flashback

It was a typical day for 6 year old Hinamori Amu, she was as sweet as ever around everyone she met giving them a warm smile, even to the mean looking kids, she would always smile. This made Amu make friends really easy, that's how she made her friends, Yaya, who was very playful, Tadase, always very polite, and Rima, who always seemed really shy, but once you made her laugh she was really bubbly. Year 1 seemed really easy for Amu, as she was the top of her class, but one morning in Amu's class, something unusual happened…

"Class, we have a new student in our class, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please make him feel welcome!" The teacher said as Ikuto walked up besides the teacher with his head down. "He looks too gloomy.." Amu thought. Ikuto walked up to where Amu, Yaya Tadase, and Rima were sitting and sat down, not looking at anyone. "Hi! I'm Amu!" Amu said with a warm smile. Ikuto didn't say anything or look up at her; he just sat there with his head down as if he didn't hear anything. "U-um… Hello?" Amu asked in confusion. "Okay class its play time!" The teacher called and everyone cheered and ran around the room, going to the play areas. Ikuto got up slowly and walked over to a chair at a desk, still with his head down.

Amu and her friends all walked over to Ikuto, still wondering what was wrong with him. "Hmmm.. Maybe I should put on some sort of act…Um.. what should I do?" Amu thought, she always used to watch the television and watch all of the cool girls when they were being interviewed, she always imagined what she would be like if she were to act like that. "Hi, so your Ikuto then?" Amu asked with the coolest voice she could muster. Ikuto finally turned around and looked Amu in her eyes, Amu blushed, she had no idea why, but his eyes looked so pretty, "midnight blue…" She thought, "I love that colour…"

"Yes, that's my name..Nice to meet you…" Ikuto said with a smirk forming on his face. All of Amu's friends wondered why Amu's personality had changed so suddenly from really sweet to being cool. "So…You wanna play with us?" Amu asked with a cool voice. "Sure.." Ikuto replied, still smirking and staring into her golden eyes. "Her eyes are so beautiful.. I've never seen someone with golden eyes before.."Ikuto thought, he couldn't help but smirk. He got up from his chair, still staring at Amu, and Amu led him and her friends to the play dough, where they made objects that they liked, Amu made a strawberry, Ikuto made a cat, Tadase made a kings crown, but it didn't really look like one, Yaya made a rubber duck, and Rima made a clown. They all looked pretty good, well in their eyes anyway. After their playtime was over they all walked over their mat, which they all sat on the ground where the teacher told them things. "Class, can anyone tell me what season it is?" No one put their hand up, because usually Amu was the one to answer but for some reason she didn't, everyone looked at her, even the teacher. "Amu? Are you going to answer?" The teacher asked her. "Well, now that I'm going to act cool, I've got to change my ways of how I do things…For Ikuto anyway, I don't really know why I'm doing it for him, well.. I've always wanted to act cool anyway…" Amu thought. "No miss, I don't know, why should I?" Amu replied with a cool tone. "O-oh.. ok then.." The class gasped at what Amu said, Ikuto didn't though, a girl who was at the front of the room called out, "Amu's gone 'Cool and Spicy!'" "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. Amu was pretty proud of herself; she even got a cool name!

End of flashback

Amu's Pov

/ I remember now.. Haha..I guess I started acting that way ever since way back then, I guess I thought I had to act cool to impress him. I finally had gotten out of the forest and came across a large city which I had never seen before, the city had a sign which said, Nanamori City, I wonder if Ikuto came here, I wonder what for… As I walked through the biggest city I had ever seen, I saw a wanted poster which was plastered to a brick wall, it read, "Wanted, The beast who calls himself Taduki, wanted dead or alive for the bravest hero." I gasped when I saw how much was the reward that was in capitals down the bottom of the page, "Reward, 50 million" "Oh my gosh! That's so much money!" I thought with my hand over my mouth. "I wonder if I could manage to catch Taduki…But just like Hatori said back in that lab, Taduki can't be separated now… That would make it much harder to catch and kill him…"

I started walking off still thinking of a plan of how I would catch him…. He must have a weakness, every monster does, I've watched enough anime to know that… Then I started to wonder what a zombie's weakness would be, but then he's not a regular zombie we're dealing with.

I totally forgot about looking for Ikuto and walked through the city thinking of a plan. Hmmm…I could maybe…get some sort of sword and stab him? But I know guns don't work on him, so I don't think swords could do anything either… The city seemed to go on forever, and the weird thing was that the whole city was empty, not a single person walking around, and all of the shops were closed. I wonder what happened here? I didn't have a clue where Taduki was either so that made my search pretty hopeless, and I'm pretty sure that I'm lost too, I haven't seen or heard about this town in my life…Something strange is going on that's for sure…

I came across a house which was surrounded by bush and knocked on the front door, looking for answers, where Taduki was, where Ikuto was, why the city was deserted, and where the heck did this city come from. *Knock knock!* I think I might of knocked a bit too loud oops.. There were a few whispers from inside and a person peeking out a curtain and opened the door not very wide open. "Yes?" asked the person, it was by the looks of it a 17 year old girl with dark green hair and a strange aura coming from her. "Wait.. You're Hanajima from Fruits Basket right?" I asked politely. "Yes I am, and you're Amu, I know that." She replied opening the door a little wider. "You know my name?" I asked in confusion. "'Yes of course I do, I'm a psychic you should know that by watching Fruits Basket." "Oh wow… Ok, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" I asked. "Sure, come in" She said opening the door. It was a really neat house with everything organised, she led me to the couch and we both sat down. "Well.. My first question, do you have any idea where Taduki went?" I asked politely. I heard a few whispers from the next room and I could tell someone was watching and listening so I sat in my cool and spicy posture. "T-taduki… he rampaged our city, that's why there's no one in the city, we're all too scared to leave our houses, but he went north of here." Hana replied quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that…But thanks for telling me, my second question, have you seen a teenager with dark blue hair wearing all black clothes?" "Um…No I haven't seen him or felt his presence around here, sorry." She replied. "Oh.." I said quietly. Great now how am I going to find him now? I must of gotten lost. "My last question, where did this city come from? I haven't heard or seen it in my life.." I asked hoping she could tell me more. "I understand why you haven't heard of this place before, it never used to be here, before the city was here it was just a big field, but originally this city came from our world of Fruits Basket, you wouldn't have seen it in the anime because it's on the outskirts of where the anime was filmed. Everyone in the city couldn't believe it but it was somehow moved from there to here, even as a physic I don't know how it happened, but I can say that the day the city was moved, I felt something strange, as if the space and time were warped somehow…" She explained to me, I couldn't believe her but I had no other choice.

"Well.. Thank you a lot Hana, I guess that answers two of my questions, but I have a lot of searching to do now, thank you for your time" I told her bowing. *RUMBLE!* Oh no.. that was my stomach wasn't it? How embarrassing! I blushed at the noice of my stomach and Hana chuckled and said, "Do you want some food for your journey? You haven't eaten in 2 days after all.." "How did you kno- oh right you're a physic I forgot! Thank you again sure." I replied sweatdroping. She walked into the kitchen and brought a small paper bag from the fridge and handed it to me, "I had a vision that you would be coming here hungry about a day ago so I cooked in advance" She told me smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I said bowing once again and leaving. "Ja ne!" I called closing the door. That was so nice of her! I grabbed a rice ball from the bag and ate it quickly, yum! I hope I can find Ikuto and Taduki soon! I thought walking where I thought north was.

**Akari: Yay! 2000 words! That's the longest I've ever written for any of my chapters! I'm so happy! :')**

**Ikuto: *Snoreee***

**Akari: _ …He's been asleep for a few days now, I hope he's ok… Oh! By the way minna, I got my laptop back so I can write more fanfiction sooner now! YAY! :3**

**Ikuto: *Snore***

**Akari: But it sure is lonely without Ikuto.. *silence* sighh.. If he doesn't wake up… I'll….I'll…Do something… ;3 Please review and tell everyone about my story :)**


	9. The dramatic entrance of 008

**Akari: Ohayou minna! ;3 This is chapter 9! Yay I've come so far, I'm so proud of myself! Just to let you know this fanfic is going to be SUPER LONG! Maybe… 50 or more chapters..? I have absolutely no idea what to write for 50 or more chapters Well… I do not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket or any of its chararcters! **

**Ikuto: *snore***

**Akari: . Why are you still asleep?! Maybe he's hibernating or something…But I don't think cats do hibernate.. Well…Enjoy! *plays 3DS***

Amu's Pov

/ Mmmm… these rice balls sure are yummy, I was chomping on these rice balls that Hanajima gave me, in the paper bag was nothing but rice balls… I wondered if Tohru made them, but she said that she made them.. I was already bored of looking for Ikuto and Taduki and wondered if I should start heading home, but then.. I don't really want to head back after I've come all this way. The town was still dead quiet as I walked through, occasionally seeing eye's peep through house curtains looking at me. I feel like some sort of monster.. But Taduki probably scared all of them into staying in their homes. No wonder.. There's bite marks everywhere, on houses, buildings, shops everywhere. It looks like pirates or something came here and went on a crazy raid. I finally left the town which took for ages since it was a pretty big city. I then came across a big field full of…Well nothing really just grass. There were tree's that outlined the field so I just walked forward. I heard the sound of lighting.. AHHH! I accidently screamed really loud again, it sounded like I got murdered…I really got to stop screaming like that but…Another thing I hate is…Lightning! It makes me really scared and usually when it's like this I cuddle up to Ikuto. That's another reason why I really need to find him, I can't live without him! I ran to some trees which were on the side of the field and sat under one. Luckily it will keep me dry until it starts raining, which is…. Now! Of course it just had to start pouring as soon as the rain came, just my luck, and I got a bit wet at this stage too. I sighed and ate some more of the rice balls, hoping the rain would clear up soon so I could start searching again. I waited and waited and waited for the rain to stop as I stared out into the now blurry distance, I couldn't help but fall asleep because I was very bored of all of this lying around.

"Wheeeeeeee!" I was awoken by a loud girly voice which was… coming from the sky..? I looked up and was relieved to see the sunny sky, but then I saw the shadow of a person, it keep on falling, then I realised that it was a young girl, she had long purple hair, a purple shirt with the transformer symbol, and a huge grin on her face. She landed with a bam! Face first on the ground, I quickly got up and ran to her, she must of died with a fall like that.. She got up quickly and smiled at me then asked, "How was my dramatic entrance?" I stood just there, staring at her, she was a strange girl, "Were you sky diving or something?" I asked with a little selfishness in my voice. She grinned as if she was proud to have almost died and replied, "I wanted to fly like Starscream so I threw my parachute as I jumped out of the plane, I guess I didn't..." She had a slight frown on her face but it disappeared after a second. "By the way I'm 008!" She said loudly, grabbing my hand and shook it firmly. "I-I'm Amu.." I almost whispered as I said this. "Amu huh? Have you seen a blue haired girl called Sakura around here? She got on another plane and I've lost sight of her.." I hesitated then replied, "No I haven't.. Sorry" I went to go walk off when she ran to catch up to me and walked beside me. "Do you mind if I come with you? I might find her on the way!" Damn she annoyed me.. I didn't have the guts to say no, so I looked at her and nodded. She kept silent as we followed the footpath into another forest. She then reached into her pocket and put earphones in her ears and turned on her mp3 player, she turned it up so loud that I could hear her song, then she started singing really loudly, I just looked away and pretended that I didn't know her./

"Samurai! Harakire kisama!

Dancing in the night kono furoa de

rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

ikusa wo makiokose viva samurai Hyaa!

ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite

shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru

ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni

tada mai wo tsuzukeru

kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara

tenka wo toreru made tomanna

donna kabe mo koete yuke

Dancing in the night donna mikkusu mo

rizumu ni norenu nara harakiri gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

arashi wo makiokose

Dancing Samurai Hyaa!

machi de surechigau onnakotachi

mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku

dakedemo koe wo kakete miru

kekkyoku mushi wo sareru

aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru

tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de

ittou ryoudan shite yaru

Dancing at the place donna basho demo

Rizumu wo umidaserya Happy na Life

Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo

zenryoku de ikanakya dame samurai Hyaa!

Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo

ongaku ga aru nara Shiawase da na

Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa

dareshimo ga mitomeru

Dancing Samurai Hyaa!

Dancing in the night kono Furoa de

Rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

ikusa wo makiokose Hira Samurai

itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI

Samurai Harakire kisama!"

She then took out her earphones and looked at me, "How'd you like my singing to Dancing Samurai by Kamui Gakupo?" She grinned. "Yeah.. It was great.." I mumbled. It started to get dark I hoped that 008 would just leave me to find Ikuto and Taduki by myself, but I couldn't just demand her to go.. "Look there's Sakura!" She half screamed this close to my ear which left me a bit dazed. I looked up to where she was pointed and saw a girl who looked about the same age as me, she had long blue hair which went to her waist, and she looked like me when I'm in my cool and spicy mode. "Heeeeyyy! Sakura!" Again she screamed near my ear very loudly. It became silent and I heard the slightest snoring coming from Sakura. "Awh! Shes asleep…Come 'on I got an idea!" 008 whispered as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the roof, I really wish I hadn't of met her, but maybe she can help me….

**Akari: Who is this mysteriously smexy girl on the roof? Is she good, or an enemy? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Ikuto: *wakes up* Hmm? What's this about a mysteriously smexy girl..? *perv face***

**Akari: You baka! I know what you're thinking! . **

**Ikuto: Nyahaahah… ;3**

**Akari: By the way, Sakura is my author friend Kerolamo and 008 is Starsong008 so…read their stories too! **

**Ikuto: I think I might go back to sleep…. **

**Akari: No don't sleep again!**

**Ikuto: Fine… =w=**

**Akari: Review please! :3**


End file.
